Dragon Mated
by TheMadBarkingDog
Summary: Just when everything in Umekos life was starting to line up a spanner gets thrown into the works, will she be able to overcome it or will everything she had dreamed off go down the drain.
1. The Past

Chapter 1: The Past

"This is wonderful as always Umeko"

"As always Umeko, as always Umeko" The small broken up totem pole repeated as they flew around their master, hovering in the air around Bickslows head once they had finished their singing.

"It's no problem…" The girl named Umeko replied as she looked up at her older brother, his unusual blue and black hairstyle standing out in the room of pale walls; but then again Umeko didn't have any room to talk with her quirky green and black hair "…you know that I enjoy Thursday night as much as you do, at least I know that all of you get a proper meal before you leave" The words left her mouth in a steam of soft noises, Umekos normal bouncy mood was nowhere to be seen and the rooms three occupants picked up on this but only one voice asked.

"What's with this mood sis? We're going for seven days not seven years"

"Umeko is in a mood because she is being left behind" A shrill voiced Evergreen replied as she played with the food on her plate, the fork in her hand stabbed the meat before swilling it around the sauce covered plate.

"Says the twenty year old who still dresses up like a fairy"

"At least I have a figure shorty. How old are you now? Oh that's right nine" Violet eyes met dark brown as the two females stated at each other, hate filled both their gaze as they looked each other up and down, sizing each other up as the room went deathly silent.

"For your information I'm fourteen which means I still have some growing to do, oh and just between us I would lay off the sweets your growing in the wrong direction if you know what I mean"

"You little punk" Evergreen screamed as she raised a threatening fist in anger, her eyes watching the other female with distaste. From the moment they met four years ago Umeko and Evergreen had never seen eye to eye, something that confused the males greatly as they thought Evergreen would beg for another female to be around; they were wrong.

"You have no need to worry young Umeko there is plenty of vegetation and meat on Tenrou Island, you have my word that I will personally protect and care for both Bickslow and Evergreen" The long green haired male spoke after he swallowed his mouthful, his fork spearing another piece of veg from his plate. Umeko didn't really care about Evergreen, she could fall into a pile of mud for all she cared but Bickslow was another thing, Bickslow was her big brother and Umeko knew how head strong he could be at times, that always got him into a lot of trouble.

"I don't need you to protect me Freed…" Bickslow spat as his 'babies' repeated 'protect me Freed' over and over "…I can take care of myself and besides its Evergreen that we should be worried about"

"Elfman only asked me because he had no other choice, no one else would put up with his 'manliness' all the time. I only said yes so I wouldn't be left behind" Evergreen flipped her glossy brown hair as if it was no big deal; it was really because she had bullied Elfman into asking her.

"So like me then" Umeko spat as Evergreen pushed her half-finished plate away and crossed her arms in a huff; she was always an attention hog and always left food on her plate, it was in protest of being forced to come for Thursday nights.

"We will be away for a few days at most, it's for the rank of S Class Mage we don't know when we will get a chance like this again" Bickslow offered as he swished his fork in the air like a wand. Umeko tugged on her long black hair in frustration, why did her brother have an answer for everything? If he put it that way then Umeko would feel bad if she said no.

"I know that Bickslow but I still don't have to like it. What if something happens and I can't get a hold of you? With Laxus gone who will keep me company?" The young girl asked as she looked up into her brother's dark red eyes, all she could see was his pure honesty as he gazed back.

"There are others in the guild you hang out with when we're not around, like I said we will be away for a week at most. What could go wrong?" Bickslow proudly stated as he greedily took Evergreens food covered plate and proceeded to gobble it up, Umeko pulled a face at her brothers table manners as she took the last bite of hers. How on earth could Bickslow eat so much and still be as skinny as a stick?

"I know you don't like to be left out of something important but only S Class mages, the Master and the contenders are allowed to go to Tenrou Island, if you work hard maybe you can join us next year" Freed comforted as he placed his cutlery on his plate, his soft smile and quiet confidence calmed Umeko somewhat but that still couldn't prevent the feeling of dread seeping into the girls being. Umeko didn't know why but she felt something shift in the air, something was going to happen tomorrow.

"Just…" Umeko stuttered as her small fingers touched her chocker, the strip of brown leather was a gift from her brother the first birthday they were together, it was important to Umeko and would always bring her comfort in times of distress "…never mind. Help me out with the dishes and we can have dessert"

"I'll pass; I don't want to get fat like some people…" Evergreen snapped as she stood from the table, her dress ridding up that little bit more "…besides I need to get up early in the morning, see you guys at the port"

"Evergreen is right. If we are to get to Hargeon on time tomorrow then we all need an early night. I will also pass but I wouldn't mind taking some back with me" Freed hinted as he stood from the table, brushing out the wrinkles out of his red coat.

"Ok I get it, one portion of dessert for Freed coming up…" Umeko laughed as she rushed around the small kitchen, her hands making quick work of packing up a slice of cake for her friend "…would you like to take some back with you Evergreen?" Umeko asked as she handed Freed his cake, the green haired male looked pleased and his eyes greedily took in the huge slice of cake in the clear box.

"No thanks, I don't like your cakes" Evergreen snipped before she left out the door; Umeko thought it was good riddance but she always bit her tongue when Evergreen had left. Evergreen was a teammate of her brother, she didn't want to make the bad blood between them spoil the bond Bickslow had; even I she didn't like the woman.

"Thank you Umeko for dinner and the cake…" Freed bowed as he stood in the Genkan "…I bid you farewell"

"I won't see you before you go so good luck Freed, I know you will do well" Umeko bowed back, a smile plastered on her face; it may have been fake but thankfully the men didn't notice. With one last wave Freed was out the door and on the way to his own home to enjoy one last night in his own bed.

"Are you heading to bed as well?" Umeko asked her brother as the two started to clear up; Umeko normally cleared as she went but sometimes you just couldn't do that.

"Not just yet" Bickslow replied as he picked up a tea towel and dried up the dishes, he placed a plate to the side before picking up the next one. For the next twenty minutes the flat was quiet. It was a nice flat, it was a bit on the small side but enough room for two; the only room Umeko could call her own was her bedroom.

When Laxus had found Umeko four years ago she had been scared, she was on the brink of starvation and distrusted everyone who passed by; everyone Umeko had known either left or beat the crap out of her all because of her mother, however Laxus saw the broken child and helped her. With the help of Bickslow and Freed; as Evergreen had already thrown a hissy fit about helping her, Laxus had bathed, clothed and fed the child. Umeko didn't say a word to the strangers as they tended to her, Bickslow was the one who opened his door to the silent child and gave her a bed, warm food in her belly and a roof over her head, it took some time but the three earned Umekos trust and soon she considered them family; her first word was 'brother' as she couldn't find Bickslow and in a panic screamed out, not long after that she was introduced to the guild and then became a full-fledged member of Fairy Tail.

"I'm thinking of moving into Fairy Hills…" Umeko blurted out when the last fork was put away "…I'm in the way if I stay here and you probably what your space back"

"Who put that idea in your head?..." Bickslow asked as he turned towards his sister, his eyes looking shocked that Umeko would say such a thing. With long strides Bickslow moved towards the sofa and sat down, once he was comfortable the older male spread his legs; patting the space between them "…I love having you here, the place feels empty when you are not here so why would you want to leave?" Umeko took the offered seat between her brother's legs, Bickslow smiled at his sister before he tugged the hairband from her long hair and proceeded to brush it; this act strengthened the bond the two shared and it was a good time to talk. Long fingers skilfully tugged at Umekos long hair and gently pulled out every knot. Only Umeko got to see this side of him, her loving and caring brother.

"I'm in the way. You can't do what you want as I'm always around. You can't bring your girl for the night back here as you might disturb me. You can't walk around naked as I might walk in on you. I can list many more" Umeko explained as she listed each point on her fingers, counting them down.

"They might be valid points to you but to me they mean nothing…" Bickslow nudged his sister as he separated her hair, his fingers quickly getting to work on a braid "…you're not in the way, I always do what I want, I do bring girls home when you're on missions, and I do walk around butt naked whenever I please. Umeko I love having you here, I know that when I get home you will be waiting with a smile. I know that when you live under my roof you are safe, that when I hear you pottering about I know you are healthy. You are my sister Umeko and nothing in the world will change that, I'm an overprotective brother who loves his little sister dearly and doesn't want her to leave just yet"

"Really?"

"Really really" Bickslow replied as he finished with Umekos hair, he tied the end with her head band.

"Brother, can you promise me something? Promise me that you will come back. I don't know why but I have a feeling that something will happen when you're gone"

"I promise, I will come back Umeko. You can count on that…" Bickslow smiled at his sister as she half turned towards him, the two were quite a pair and now the male couldn't see his life without the young girl "…I have something for you" Bickslow offered as he leant over the side of the sofa, he picked up a gift wrapped present, he thrust the large gift into his sisters hands before he lent back.

"Oh wow, thank you Bickslow" In her excitement Umeko ripped the multi-coloured paper into shreds; each fragment of paper fell onto the floor but the two didn't care, they could clear it up later. The gift was a bear, but just not an ordinary bear; someone had taken the time to make an outfit for the fluffy bear in Umekos hands. The bear was wearing a blue and white striped, long sleeved shirt that covered most of his head; his two cute ears stuck out of the top, he had a grill like guard across his eyes with two shoulder pads, both with a skulls head proudly showing; the bear also had green armbands on his forearms with red trimmings. The bear had a pair of dark blue baggy trousers with four bits of light blue fabric making a funny sort of skirt, the whole outfit was trimmed with purple and Umeko couldn't help but smile when she gently tugged on the curly shoes on his feet. Bickslow had given Umeko a bear dressed exactly as he did; a Bickslow bear.

"Is it ok?" Bickslow nervously asked as he scratched the back of his head, with Umeko being female and one of the younger kind the male thought long and hard for a gift idea. Girls liked bears didn't they?

"It's perfect" Umeko whispered as she hugged the bear tightly, rubbing her cheek against the soft fur that was exposed.

"Squeeze the ears" Bickslow offered as he watched his sister happily hug the bear, Umeko looked confused for a moment before doing what her brother had asked. Bickslows loud voice radiated from the bear.

"I am Mini Bro Bickslow; I will protect you Umeko while Big Bro Bickslow is away. Hug me"

"I love it…" Umeko almost sobbed as she clung to the bear "…thank you Big Bro Bickslow"

"I'm glad you like it" The older male laughed as Umeko swung round and squeezed her brother tightly.

XxX

Bickslow promised he would return from Tenrou Island, he promised he would return safe and sound, Bickslow never broke a promise to his sister no matter how hard it was to keep and it was with his word that Umeko still had faith in her brother's promise; she was one of the few that still hoped for her family's safe return. It was seven years to the day that that twenty of Fairy Tails most powerful; including the master, had left for Tenrou Island, none of them had yet to return. Umeko didn't want to believe that half her family was gone, that they had just disappeared in a puff of smoke; she didn't want to believe that she had once again been deserted and left to fend on her own, they were coming back, she knew it in her heart that Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen and everyone else would return; Bickslow had promised her.

Over the first few months of Tenroujimas disappearance Fairy Tail along with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus searched the sea, the land, anywhere within a hundred mile radius of the islands location, all in the hope that they would be found; however it was all in vain. Over the following weeks the newspapers had bold headlines, all of them had the same thing 'Tenrou Island destroyed by Acnologia' everyone talked about the poor souls that had been on the island when the dragon came to visit, it enraged Umeko every time someone talked about it, how they would never be coming back. Bickslow promised he would return; he just had to.

With the key members of the guild disappearing along with Tenrou Island Fairy Tail had less and less applicants to join, many just wanted to be associated with the top mages of Fairy Tail and with them gone no one saw the point in joining. Over time the guild got smaller as mages moved on, the higher paying jobs were passed on bigger and better guilds and after three years the handful of guild members' left couldn't pay the bills for the guild house; with sadness in their heart the left over mages sold the guild house for the highest price they could, it was sold on to Twilight Ogre.

For a time Fairy Tail's base of operations was Magnolia Park, it was only until the guild could find a new place to stay but with little money from the sale there was nowhere to be found, that was until Twilight Ogre showed up. The guild showed mercy for the broken up guild and gave Fairy Tail a new guild hall, it was a broken down old windmill at the top of the hill overlooking Magnolia that the hideous Twilight Ogre had bought for them; with a very high and excessive interest rate, every month Twilight Ogre would come for their money that they 'claimed' was still owed and broke everything in sight.

For four miserable years Fairy Tail had to suffer though all the pain, misfortune and the humiliation of downsizing in such away, soon being part of Fairy Tail was a joke and the moment the client was told they would laugh and sometimes turn them away.

As the years went by the young fourteen year old Umeko grew up, the almost none existent curves, her height, the long hair, it all changed and left in its place was a curvy woman, confident woman with an attitude; according to most of the towns folk. It wasn't just Umekos body that grew, the years brought wisdom and intelligence to the youngster along with her strength; it didn't take long for the young Umeko to become not only the strongest woman but the strongest in the guild, to be at the top of the ladder at Fairy Tail was a heavy burden as she had to provide strength and courage to all of the other guild members. Many guilds begged Umeko to join them; she turned every one down with a soft smile as she went her merry way.

Missions soon came and went in the guild so Umeko snatched up everyone she could find, hoping to bring as much money as she could into the guild and save it from it dilapidated state; Umeko would pay her own expenses and then give the rest of her prize money to the guild, Umeko was the main contributor to the money pot and she did so without complaint, even taking on the worst jobs that no one wanted.

While on missions Umeko would always look for her lost family, even if Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen were gone Laxus was still around somewhere, he just had to be; it was in her search a year after the disappearance that Umeko found something she wasn't expecting. Lost, battered and confused a small cat wondered into Umekos path, the cat was green in colour with a white underbelly, her tail was a soft brown to match her eyes; an Exceed.

Seeing apart of herself in the small cat Umeko took the Exceed into her home and cared for her, feeding her, bathing her and giving the cat a safe place to rest; it didn't take long for a bond to form, since that day Umeko and Ayaka had never been apart.

Umeko was feeling miserable since that morning, even the slight flutter of hope in her stomach that grew with each hour that past didn't cheer her up; Ayaka had tried but failed in getting the mage to smile so she curled up next to her friend and purred, offering as much comfort as she could. Snuggling up in what Umeko called 'Laxus's pimp coat'; she stole it when he left it behind, Umeko sat on the puffy sofa and relaxed, she tugged her legs up and settled Mini Bro Bickslow on her lap as she stuck her nose into a book; this was the only thing that could settle Umeko when she was feeling rotten, ill, miserable, in a bad mood or even period pain, Umeko would settle into the same place on the sofa and snuggle up with a book or photo album with Mini Bro Bickslow on her lap and Ayaka snuggled up next to her.

Umeko thought loneliness would always meet her when she returned to her home, time and time again it was but a year after Bickslows disappearance Umeko made a friend, Ayaka. Without thinking Umeko reached out and stated to fuss the dosing cat next to her, Ayaka purred softly when Umeko found that spot just behind her ear; this caused Umeko to smile as her partner playfully swatted at her hand as she rolled onto her back for more, with her belly exposed Umeko tickled the cat under the chin and then poked her in the stomach. Just like Umeko Ayaka had been mistreated by the people around her and didn't trust anyone, looking into the soft brown eyes of the green Exceed Umeko knew she would never be alone again.

"UMEKO" A deep voice shouted into the flat as feet hurried down the hallway. Ayaka who was blessedly content on the sofa beside her partner was startled from the loud noise and jumped out of her fur; Ayaka tumbled to the floor and looked a bit dazed as she rose.

"What's the matter? Is Bisca and Asuka alright?" Umeko asked in a flurry as her friend Alzack came running into the room, he still had his boots on but Umeko didn't care.

"Their back…" Alzack panted as Umeko stood up, the grey pimp coat fell in a heap on the sofa as she placed her now discarded book on the side table "…Bickslow and everyone, we found them. Their back" Umeko was a blur of green and brown as she rushed passed Alzack, griping her keys as she went.

"When did they get back? Why did no one tell me?" Umeko snapped at Alzack as she tugged on her favourite green boots with the brown wedged heel, once they were on Umeko straightened her dark brown jeans around them before zipping out the door.

"Blue Pegasus picked up a signal about three hours ago; a group of us went and found them. We've only just got back" Alzack informed the buzzing woman as he and Ayaka followed Umeko out the front door. Pulling the door closed Umeko slipped the key into the lock and jiggled it about, her hands were shaking from her excitement and it frustrated the woman when she couldn't get the door to lock.

"It's not working" Umeko wined as she jiggled the lock again causing a few strands of short black hair to fall into her face, in frustration Umeko brushed her hair back along with her green fringe that covered her right eye; hoping the extra sight would help, a few stands fell off in her hand and Umeko threw them to the floor.

"Let me" Alzack offered as he gently nudged the female to the side; Umeko moved with a huff and took the time to adjust the pale green mini skirt she wore of her jeans. Umeko was lucky when it came to money, Bickslow always paid in advance and as they were well known in the complex the landlord didn't mind if Umeko was slightly late on payments, he knew of the situation and helped wherever he could; Umeko managed to stay in the flat she shared with Bickslow. When Alzack took too long in locking the door Umeko bounced on the spot, she knew she was acting like a child but she wanted to see her brother; he was here, he was safe and this moron was taking his sweet time.

"Stop bouncing…" Ayaka snapped as she hovered in the air "…you're worse than Asuka" "Let's go" Umeko declared when Alzack twisted the key, the door locked with a click and they were ready to go. With a smile Umeko took the offered key, put it in her pocket and was off; the female was a blur as she raced down the stairs, each one echoing with dull thuds as she moved.

"Hold on Umeko, where's the fire?" The kind, elderly landlord asked as he came out of his office; his lips were in a soft smile as his hazel eyes shined with delight. Umeko always took the time to talk to the aging man however today she was in a rush.

"Sorry I can't stop, Bickslows back" Umeko happily exclaimed as she stopped for a brief moment, she smiled at the elderly man before taking off again and was out the door before he could blink.

"Tell Bickslow I say hello" The landlord spoke as she waved fondly at Umekos retreating form. Ayaka flew past with a wave and Alzack bowed as they left, the two struggling to keep up with the fast moving woman.

"Slowdown Umeko…" Alzack called as the female dashed between people, objects and streets to get to the guild house atop the hill overlooking Magnolia "…they will still be there, no need to rush"

"Bickslow is back, I haven't seen him in years, can't slow down yet" Umeko replied between breaths as she dashed around a group of people, twirling around in a swan like dance as she moved around the huddled group.

"There you are Umeko, I've been looking all over for you" A deep timber sounded when the female had reached the end of a shortcut; others called it an ally. Umeko looked up automatically; her brain registered the voice even before her eyes fell upon the person she didn't want to see, Teebo. Teebo had been after Umekos affections for a few years now, just his gaze sent shivers down Umekos spine let alone the sickness she felt when he tried to get near her.

"Move" Umeko hollowed as she came bounding out the ally, she knocked the moron to the floor and felt her stomach lurch at the physical contact. Not looking back Umeko kept moving forward with Ayaka and Alzack following soon after. With each step Umeko got closer to Bickslow, closer to her family and it wasn't long before Umeko could see the dilapidated sign of Fairy Tail's guild hall, and this spurred the female to move even faster. Stopping just before the door Umeko sorted out her top, she wanted to look her best for when she saw her brother.

Umekos dark green top ended just below her bust, the right sleeve was off the shoulder and flared down to her wrist, the left wasn't attached to the top itself but it followed the same principal; it was just secured with a brown strap around the top of Umekos arm. With every hair in place Umeko was ready to see her brother again; she gently touched the leather of her deep brown choker as Ayaka and Alzack finally caught up.

With one last breath the three pushed the door open and they stepped in. Small huddles of mages crowded around the last few tables the guild had to their name, drinks were quickly swigged before the next round came in, loud voices boomed though the guild as the party raged on. Many were already drunk and were dancing on tables as someone played music; much to everyone's amusement. Exceeds were flying around the room with Happy bouncing around like a ping pong ball. Food fights broke out between tables as delight seeped though the guild. This was the Fairy Tail that Umeko knew and loved. Her family was really back.

"Umeko?" A deep voice rumbled in question causing the female to turn, before her was a tall thin male dressed as a knight, it was Bickslow, her brother, her family.

"Big Brother Bickslow…" Umeko gasped as her violet eyes looked at Bickslow in an almost disbelieving manner. Slowly Umeko stepped forward and raised a hand from her side; almost hesitantly she reached forward and touched her brother just above his heart; the organ was beating a strong, steady rhythm beneath Umekos fingertips. Tears of happiness sprung to her eyes as Umeko looked at her brother, he was home and he was safe "…welcome back"

"I kept my promise" Bickslow hushed as he wiped the tears from Umekos face, when they were quickly replaced with more Bickslow tugged at his sister until she was engulfed in his arms, his warm body comforted Umeko in a way that no one else could. Gasping for air Umeko sobbed into her brother's chest, her hands held tuffs of blue fabric as she clung to Bickslow, never wanting to let go ever again.

"Yes, yes you did"


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

"I'm glad you're back home Bickslow" Umeko whispered to herself in the semi dark room as she laid on her soft bed, her violet eyes watching the quietly snoring form of her brother as he stretched out across her bedroom floor; taking all the available space for himself. Umeko smiled to herself as she watched him, Bickslow had wiggled around so much in the night his long limbs were stuck out at really peculiar angles, and this caused the woman to laugh as he once again snored.

The party had raged on all though the night, the music was load, spirits were high and everyone had fun; after an hour or two all of the guild members had arrived, the guild house looked even smaller as there was finally a crowd to fill the room. Umeko spent the entire time stuck to Bickslows side; sometimes wandering off with Freed and Laxus, familiar faces drifted past her eyes and she smiled in greeting but Umeko was just too happy with Bickslow being back that everyone else was placed on the back burner. It was early morning before anyone left, when Alzack and Bisca decided it was time to leave a hush fell over the guild, over the seven years flats and homes now had new tenants leaving the guild members short of a bed; time to sort out living arrangements.

Umeko led Bickslow, Freed, Laxus and Evergreen back to her flat; well her and Bickslows flat. Evergreen had charged into Bickslows room and slammed the door closed before anyone could protest; claiming the room as her own until she could find a place of her own, Umeko claimed her own bed as Bickslow sorted out his own; in a huff, on the floor beside her; Laxus took the sofa as Freed took the floor for the night.

"I've never seen you this happy" A soft voice muttered as a pair of green ears popped out from under the covers, they twitched as Bickslows snoring grew slightly in volume.

"It's been so long since I've seen my brother, I was scared he would never come back, that he had left me just like everyone else I held dear but he didn't. Bickslow came back just like he promised" Umeko softly spoke as she tugged the covers down showing the face of Ayaka, her dark eyes wary as she looked up at her friend. Last night while they were getting ready for bed Ayaka had voiced her concerns, Bickslow was already out like a light as Ayaka sobbed into Umekos chest, begging the woman, her partner not to leave her. Umeko comforted the crying Exceed and repeatedly told Ayaka she wasn't going to leave her behind.

"Thank you…" Ayaka whispered as she snuggled into Umeko "…thank you for not abandoning me"

"You are my partner Ayaka, my family. I wouldn't dream of going anywhere without you" Umeko hushed as she placed a gentle kiss on the Exceeds forehead, her arms wrapping around the fluffy cat. It was lunch time before the rumble in Umekos belly became too much, Ayaka also expressed the need for food so tiptoeing around her sleeping brother Umeko made it to the door without tripping; Ayaka cheated by flying across, with a look of pride the female left her brother to rest and went to get some food sorted.

"Do you think anyone else is up?" Ayaka asked as she floated along beside Umeko, her brown eyes looking around for signs of life.

"I doubt it…" Umeko replied as she wondered down the hall. As the kitchen and the living room were opposite each other Umeko had a quick peak, her eyes glancing into the room "…then again I could be wrong" Freed was still asleep, his sleeping habits the complete opposite to her brother as he lay perfectly still but it was Laxus that caught Umekos attention. The blonde haired lighting dragon was sat up on the sofa, the covers had been folded into a neat pile on the floor and the male was dressed for the day, his pimp coat hiding most of his form; Umeko was never going to get that back. In the male's hands was a bear; Mini Bro Bickslow to be exact.

Pale blue eyes looked at this bear as his large hands handled it; he tugged on the hands, the shoes, the mask and he even opened he mouth to look at its stamped tongue; yes the bear had a blue guild mark on it tongue just like Bickslow. Umeko watched as Laxus turned the bear this way and that, looking at it from every angle; not quite sure if it was quirky or weird. Upon his examination Laxus found the tag in the bear's ear, his eyes filled with curiosity and with a raised eyebrow he squeezed.

"I am Mini Bro Bickslow; I will protect you Umeko while Big Bro Bickslow is away. Hug me"

"That's just plain weird" Laxus muttered as he suspended the poor bear by his leg, his face pulled into grimace as he stretched his arm as far as it would go.

"You're not going to hug Mini Bro Bickslow?" Umeko asked as Laxus looked over, his expression not one of happiness as his eyes narrowed; his arm moved so the bear was closer to its owner.

"No" Was his short answer. Umeko just laughed as she came into the room, her hands reaching out for poor Mini Bro Bickslow as he hung upside-down.

"But he's hug powered…" Umeko defended "…if you don't hug him Mini Bro Bickslow will stop talking"

"Then please for the love of god don't hug that thing" Laxus begged as he stood from the sofa, the bear still extended away from him; Laxus hoped his large size would intimidate the female and he could get his way. As she took the bear in her arms, Umeko righted him before snuggling the bear.

"Oh, but I like my bear. Bickslow got him for me when he left or Tenrou Island, besides you look cute in bear from to" The female huffed as she stepped away from the bear abuser, her arms ensuring the safety of Mini Bro Bickslow.

"What. You have me as a bear to?..." Laxus exclaimed as his eyes grew with shock, Umeko nodded "…this is creepy"

"Umeko and I were just getting some food. Do you wish to join us" Ayaka spoke up as she moved into sight, her white wings spread out as she hovered closer.

"Whatever" Laxus sighed as he strolled past Umeko and into the kitchen, he sat at the table and waited while the others joined him. To torment the bear hater Umeko sat Mini Bro Bickslow opposite Laxus; she placed some cutlery before the bear and even put a bib on him, with a pat on the head she left the two to 'talk' as she prepared some food. Laxus just glared at the bear, the two having a staring match that only Mini Bro Bickslow could win; he didn't need to blink.

"So you were on Tenrou Island as well?" Umeko piped up as the kettle finished boiling, pouring the scolding water into mugs Umeko took the pot of honey off the shelf as Ayaka got a lemon from the fridge.

"Yes I was…" Laxus replied as he looked away from the bear "…I was traveling around at first, but when I felt that Tenrou was in trouble I raced over there"

"Where did you travel?" Umeko pondered as she skilfully sliced the lemon and put a spoonful of honey into each mug.

"All over" Was Laxus cryptic reply, his large frame relaxed as he looked up at Umeko, she placed a seaming mug on the table before him.

"It's really good to have you back…" Umeko whispered as she placed her arms around the large male, her eyes glazing over as tears sprang to her eyes. Squeezing as hard as she could Umeko held Laxus in her arms before pulling away "…I really missed you"

"Did you miss all of us?" A voice asked from the doorway as the two looked up; standing there was a freshly washed Freed, his green hair a shade darker as a damp sheen glinted in the light.

"Of course I did…" Umeko replied as she quickly moved around the kitchen and towards the male, she wrapped her arms around Freed and gave him a long hug, her face burrowing into his red jacket and breathing in his scent as she hugged him "…I missed all of you"

"I can vouch for that…" Ayaka piped up as she sat on the countertop with a hot mug in her paws, Freed and Umeko parted as all three looked towards the Exceed "…Umeko would show me the albums and then tell me all the stories that went with them"

"I'm sorry…" Freed spoke as he looked at the green cat "…I don't believe we have met"

"Oh I forgot I'm so sorry…" Umeko uttered as she dashed to the other side of the kitchen "…I was so excited yesterday I forgot to introduce you. This is Laxus Dreyar and Freed Justine, guys this is Ayaka"

"It's nice to meet you Ayaka…" Freed greeted as he bowed, his wet hair flopping past his shoulder "…from your appearance I would gather that you are an Exceed"

"Yes I am" Ayaka prised as she guested to a hot mug beside her.

"Has anyone connected the dots?" Laxus asked as Freed took the offered mug and began to talk with Ayaka.

"I told them…" Umeko sighed as she took a seat next to Laxus, her own mug sitting at the table "…well I told them most of it"

"Is it so bad for others to know?" Laxus pondered as he took a sip of tea, his blue eyes watching Umeko as she looked down. Freed and Ayaka were deep in conversation so the two could speak freely without interruption.

"No, it's not bad that so many know but fully coming out..." Umeko sighed as she looked to her mug "…the last time I told everyone around me I was nearly killed for it"

"When you feel ready to tell everyone I will be there, I won't let anyone hurt you" Laxus stated as he placed his large hand overs hers, the two shared a smile before Umeko stood, determination in her eyes.

"What do you guys want to eat?"

"Anything, your cooking is always the best" A deep rumble sounded as they were joined by a fourth person. Bickslow; still in only his shorts, came strolling into the room, his arms stretched out wide before he wrapped them around his sister; grasping a fresh mug of tea, before sitting in Umekos recently vacated seat.

"If that's not a 'hurry up and cook my food woman' then I don't what is" Umeko teased, her smile wide as Umeko made her way to the fridge and raided the food within.

"You're not so little anymore sis…" Bickslow sighed sadly when the female set to work, his hand messing up his hair as sleep still glazed his eyes "…you're all grown up"

"It has been seven years Bickslow, time has moved on when we didn't" Freed tried to sooth Bickslow but he still looked sad.

"I know that Freed but that don't mean that I miss my little sis" Puppu came floating over, his arrow shaped nose rubbed against Bickslow as his other 'babies' flew around the room.

"I may have grown up but I'm still younger then you Bickslow, which means that I'm still your baby sis and I will always need my big bro" Umeko declared as she chopped veg, her knife skilfully slicing though the root veg before she placed them into a pot.

"Speaking of, how old are you now?..." Freed asked as he turn back to the group "…we were too busy having fun last night to really ask how it has been these past seven years"

"I'm now twenty one" Umeko replied as her hands worked their magic on the ingredients before her.

"How did you manage to stay here?" Bickslow asked as he watched Umeko dance around the kitchen.

"The landlord is a nice guy, he understood what was happening and didn't mind if I was a few days late on the rent. I also took every job that I could and cut down on all the luxury's, I only bought what I needed and I cut down costs by having short showers and then wearing jumpers in winter" Umeko explained as she pottered about, her movements a blur as she moved.

"What jobs did you do?" Freed queried as he placed his finished mug in the sink.

"Anything I could get my hands on, when jobs at the guild stopped coming in I would make my own. I would take kids out into the forest and teach them survival skills, I would teach adults the differences in herbs and what they can do, I even became a barmaid for a month"

"There was talk of 'The Pot' what was that?" Laxus asked as he lent back in his chair.

"It's were all the money went, to help keep up with rent. When a job was completed the mage would pay their bills and any leftover was placed in the pot…" Umeko explained as she sliced some cold meats "…when rent for the guild came up money from the pot was used, any leftover money was set aside and split to make sure that when you all arrived back you all had some savings and could get back on your feet, sadly it wasn't much but there was some"

"What about our places of residents…" Freed asked "…what happened with them"

"We tried to keep as many as we could…" Umeko sighed "…when the landlords moved new tenants in we would pack up all the belongings and put them in storage. Only Lucy, Gildarts, Mirajane and Natsu were able to keep their places"

"What about all our stuff?" Freed asked, his blue eyes panicking.

"Like I said your belongings were placed in storage, there are some which are dotted about. Most boxes are with mages from the guild, some are in the barn next to the guild and the ones that are left over have been placed in the small upstairs area above the guild. We tried to fit them anywhere that we could"

"Have there been any guys on the scene?" Bickslow asked as he gripped his mug tightly, his voice hard as he asked the question he didn't want to ask but had to know.

"There has been one or two…" Umeko replied, trying to ease her brother "…they didn't last very long and it's been about two years since the last, however if you speak to Teebo he would say otherwise"

"You mean that idiot who demanded money from Twilight Ogre, you dated HIM?" Bickslow raged as she looked towards his sister, his red eyes glaring at Umeko as she turned. The look she gave in return could curdle milk, make babies cry and make grown men run for cover; they nearly did.

"I wouldn't, I repeat WOULDN'T go ANYWHERE near Teebo let alone TOUCH him with a ten foot pole. Do. You. Understand. Me?" Umeko spat as Big Bro Bickslow hid behind Mini Bro Bickslow, the knife in her hand twirled in the air to make her point more clear.

"Yes" Bickslow whimpered as he lowered the bear, his eyes wide with fear as Umeko turned back to the food.

"Looks like you've practiced your glare Umeko; I've never known Bickslow to cower from anyone" Laxus chuckled at the look of pride on Umekos face as he handled his empty mug; he placed the porcelain back onto the table as he sat back and listened to the rest of the conversation.

XxX

After lunch everyone went their separate ways. Laxus had gone to find a place of his own with Freed following not long after, Bickslow had gone to see the landlord and when Evergreen finally graced everyone with her presence she left to also find a place of her own; leaving Umeko and Ayaka to their own devices; with no one around the two went to the guild hall. Umeko had made many friendships with her fellow mages when Laxus had left; and when her mini family were out on missions, they were all there last night but Umeko had been so focused on Bickslow that she didn't get a chance to talk to the others, if they were about today Umeko could catch up with them.

The Fairy Tail guild hall looked just the same as it did the day before, the sign hanging above the door way was falling apart, empty barrels sat among the piles of wood that had been chopped to size and bonded with twine. Fresh washing danced in the breeze as they dried with the surrounding tress sheading their leaves, the wind ripped though the open area causing a few casks to tip over, the chickens scattered in fear as one rolled towards their cope; helping the distressed chickens Umeko quickly picked up the rolling cask and placed it out of the wind, using twigs and scraps she had found to keep it in place.

The guild hall was busy when she entered; everyone had clumped into their own groups, everyone catching up with what they had missed as they chatted. As Umeko stepped into the hall a small blue haired teenager bumped into Umeko and was knocked off her feet.

"I'm sorry" A small voice sobbed as the teenager stood back up, her long blue hair had been tied back into pigtails at the top of her head; two red triangular hair clips keeping them in place. She was wearing what looked like a red and black school uniform with an orange bow and long dark blue socks.

"It's no…" Umeko stopped talking when she noticed the tears streaming down the young girls face "…Wendy what happened?"

"You…know my…name?" Wendy cried as she wiped the tears away, Ayaka flew into the hall, she went to comfort the crying girl but when her dark eyes spotted three other Exceeds she paused.

"Have I really changed that much, it's me Umeko" The female informed as she gently placed a hand on Wendys shoulder.

"Umeko…" Wendy sighed as her wide eyes looked up "...Bickslows sister?"

"Yep that's me"

"You've gotten bigger…" Wendy sobbed as her wide brown eyes stated at Umekos round chest "…it's nice to see you again"

"It's nice to see you back Wendy but my question still stands, what is the matter?"

"I'm too small…" Wendy wept as she cried into her hands "…everyone around me has grown so much and I'm still small. I don't even have a bra yet"

"It will happen…" Umeko comforted as she gently stocked Wendys blue locks, her fingers dancing though the strands as the girl wept softly "…when I was your age I was flatter then a board, I didn't have my first bra until I was fifteen. Your body will grow at its own rate; you just have to be patient"

"Really" Wendy sobbed as her large brown eyes looked up.

"Really…" Umeko smiled at the younger girl, pleased to see Wendy had cheered up somewhat "…if you want we can go underwear shopping tomorrow. You do look big enough to need a bra soon"

"Yes please…" Wendy cried with delight as she wrapped her arms around the bigger girl "…I would love to"

"Umeko…" A soft voice spoke as the two girls hugged, the female in question looked up to see Ayaka looking over to the three Exceeds grouped on the table "…do you mind?"

"Go ahead; I was going to catch up with everyone anyway. Have fun" Umeko dismissed as the green and brown Exceed floated towards the group.


	3. Dancing

Chapter 3: Dancing

"It's such a nice day" Umeko sighed as she stretched out her arms, her fingertips just brushing the feathered wings of her feline companion as she floated beside her.

"Yes it is a nice day…" Ayaka replied as her white wings fluttered, the sunlight warming the soft feathers "…the day is too nice to be inside"

"That it is. This week has been such a roller-coaster that everyone needs to unwind in the sun" Umeko exclaimed as the sun's rays cast out it's warmth on the world below, her booted feet stepping one in front of the other as the two made their way towards the guild.

"It's a shame that Laxus can't come with us…" Ayaka replied as she came level with Umekos face "…because he was banished he can't join in with the fun anymore. Laxus did look down when we left"

"The problem is Laxus is as suborn as a mule, he won't come back to the guild unless he is asked. That guy has an ego the size of his head" Umeko voiced as the two started to climb the steady slope up to the guild.

"Which is bigger than I thought" Ayaka muttered as a deep blush graced Umekos cheeks.

"I think you might have the wrong head Ayaka" Umeko nervously giggled. It had taken five days but Laxus found a cabin in the East Forest; not far from Porlyusica, it was a small cabin in the middle of nowhere but it suited him fine; no one to bother him as he tried to adjust to the new world, Umeko had already been to the cabin with piles of food so she knew he was eating right.

As par her new morning routine Umeko had prepared some needed supplies and taken them over to Laxus, Umeko had wondered into the cabin as she normally did and came face to face with a freshly showered Laxus, however not expecting company he had strolled out of the bathroom naked and dripping wet. The blonde male was grateful for the offerings and placed them in the freezer; thankfully with a towel coving himself, now all he had to do was warm them though.

"I don't think I have my dear Umeko. I think you may have enjoined the view a little too much" Ayaka giggled, all playful humour as she flew pasted the blushing girl.

"WHAT…" Umeko exclaimed as she stammered on her own saliva, her feet stumbling slightly on the dirt road "…you my dear Ayaka have been spending too much time with Bickslow"

"I don't hear you denying it" The green Exceed teased, her voice dripping with playful mockery.

"I didn't say I disliked the view…" Umeko grudgingly admitted, her hands clenching with embracement "…I just don't think this is a topic we should be discussing in the open"

"Nice save" Ayaka laughed causing Umekos blush to deepen a shade.

"So what if I liked seeing Laxus without…without his clothes on; and dripping wet…" Umeko stuttered as her hands flittered around "…Laxus is a good looking guy"

"I think someone has a crush" Ayaka continued to giggle; her brown eyes alight with amusement.

"Speaking of how is your infatuation with Lily going?" Umeko teased back, knowing just well it was going. Ayaka stop in mid-air, her wings dropping sadly. Umekos heart softened as she saw the vulnerability on her partners face, Ayaka was never one to confess such deep feelings and to do so revealed her softer side; Ayaka had a really tough life before she found Umeko, seeing this Umeko backed off, a little.

The day before Ayaka had finally confessed to Umeko that she had a slight crush on the older cat, having never met another Exceed before Ayaka had been rather excited and weary of the others within the guild, she came off very shy when Ayaka first spoke but after a few days she had opened up and struck an unlikely friendship with Pantherlily. Plucking Ayaka out of the air Umeko wrapped her arms around the Exceed and proceeded to carry the brown tailed Exceed as they carried on up the hill.

"Don't fret over something that might not happen Ayaka…" Umeko whispered, her arms tightening around the blushing Exceed "…take it easy and be his friend first. If you and Lily are meant to be then it will happen if not, then you have made a really good friend"

"Thanks Umeko" The Exceed uttered as she snuggled into her arms, taking the time to enjoy the soft drum of Umekos heartbeat. Time seemed to have dragged over the past week but it had flashed past so quickly, so much had happened in that time no one could make heads or tails of it. Just as promised Wendy and Umeko went shopping; word quickly spread around the guild of the shopping trip so all of the female mages ended up joining in. Everyone walked out happy; Wendy the happiest because she had just bought her fist bra.

Mages that had lost their homes had quickly looked else were, many bunked up in hotels and flats until they could find their own place; which was quicker than anyone thought. The very next day Evergreen moved out of the flat and into her own place, the guys had gotten together and helped the fairy queen into her new place in the centre of town; Bickslow got that much closer to his bed as he moved onto the floor in his room, meaning Freed was promoted to the sofa with Laxus taking the bed.

Two days later Laxus found a place of his own in the forest. The morning of day six brought good news to the flat as Freed also found a place of his own; many other mages came around to help Freed move out as most of them had also found places to stay.

"The sun may have gotten to their heads…" Umeko laughed with Ayaka joining in as the two finally made it to the top of the hill, their eyes scanning the area around to see everyone was dancing; or trying to "…at least it's never boring"

Marco and Wakaba were fighting over who would dance with Mirajane, Happy looked well happy as he was dancing with Carla, Natsu looked sick as he twirled around with Lisanna, Bickslow was dancing with Cana; under the watchful eye of Gildarts who turned out to be her father, Elfman was dancing with a content Evergreen, just behind them was Juvia looking really happy was she held onto Gray, Droy and Jet were arguing as Gajeel took Levy out on the dance floor, Bisca and Alzack looked happy as the two of them twirled around the other dancers, Warren had made Wendy happy as he asked her to dance, Romeo and Kinana were making a game of it as they stomped on each other's feet, Lucy was dancing with one of her spirits and Freed looked a little nervous as he danced with Erza.

Umeko laughed at the delight of it all, everyone was having fun and as a whole the guild were bonding, the meaning of that bond getting stronger and stronger; even if they didn't know it.

"Would you care to dance?" A rough voice asked as Umeko and Ayaka looked down, a small black Exceed held out his hand as he looked to Ayaka, his small round ears twitched as his tail swished. A slight pink tinge stained the male Exceeds cheeks as Ayaka jumped down from Umekos arms, seeing the look of delight on her green face made Umekos heart flutter, hopefully Ayaka had made a friend for life; maybe even a mate.

"I would be honoured" Ayaka replied as she took Lily's hand and joined all of the other dancing couples. Umeko couldn't help but smile as she watched the two Exceed dance.

"Umeko, would you care for a dance?" A voice rumbled. Umeko smiled at the sound of the male's voice as it rebounded though her brain, the female mage turned towards her potential dance partner to see the one and only Max Alors. Max Alors was the guild's social activities rep and was very good at his job, he was a good organiser and Max loved to talk. A few years back Max had expressed some feelings for Umeko; feelings that were stronger then friendship, the two soon started to date but it only lasted six months.

It was only when they stepped over that line of friendship that they realised that they were just really good friends, thankfully they were able to slip back into those roles easily and Max soon became Umekos best male friend.

"I would love to…" Umeko replied as she slipped her slender hand into his "…I've not seen you around recently, have you been out on missions?" Umeko asked as Max lead her to the designated dance floor, her hands quickly glided around Maxs neck and locked into place as his rested on her hips.

"In a way…" Max replied as the two swayed to the none existent music "…I have been helping the others to find and move into their new places. You've been so happy with Bickslow being back I didn't want to come over and burst your bubble to ask for a lunch date"

"Thanks for thinking ahead, I don't think I could have pulled myself away from Bickslow, I just missed him so much" Umeko sighed, the words sounding overused to her ears, she had said them hundreds of times that they were getting old.

"Bickslow is your brother, your family. You might not be blood related but your bond is strong, I've not seen a brother and sis bond as strong; not even Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna could compete"

"Thanks Max…" Umeko nudged the male with her hips, her fingers playing with the stands of soft hair that rested on the back of Maxs neck "…that makes me feel better"

"Glad to hear it…" Max praised as he twirled Umeko around the other dancers, Bickslow noticed the two and sent a rather ugly look to Maxs back; Big Bro Bickslow has gone into protective mode "...there is something I have always wanted to ask you…" Gently Max raised one of his hands, his fingertips whispered against the back of Umekos left hand before he brought it down for the both of them to see. His thumb brushing against the skin and bandages that wrapped around most of her hand Max raised it to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the fabric "…I have always wondered why you had this bandage, from the day you have arrived this hand has always been covered up, why is that?" Max asked his black eyes boring into her violet as they swayed.

"It's something from my past…" Umeko whispered as she pulled her hand from his grasp "…I don't want to talk about it"

"That's cool, no talking about it" Max carried on as he once again took Umekos hand and put it back on his neck, his fingers sliding down Umekos arm before holding onto her hip; Max must be able to see the fear that radiated from her eyes.

"Thanks Max" Umeko sighed happily as Max dipped the female mage, he nuzzled her neck before pulling her back up.

"May I cut in?" Freed asked as he came over, his right hand extending out as he bowed slightly; his eyes quickly looked towards an annoyed Bickslow as he tried to make his way through the crowd, Cana following after.

"How could I say anything but yes" Umeko smiled as she took Freeds right hand, her smile big and bright as Freed stood straight and pulled Umeko into a dancing position. Freed smiled back as he twirled Umeko further into the dancing crowd, away from Max and away from Bickslow.

"I don't think it's wise to display such a level of affection when Bickslow is about, he tends to get rather protective of you" Freed whispered as the two twilled past Ayaka and Lily as they danced.

"Don't take this the wrong way Freed but I don't care…" Umeko replied as wide eyes looked down on her "…it's been seven years and time has moved on. I'm a grown adult now Freed, I'm not going to change just because Bickslow might not like it. One day I'm going to marry, have kids of my own and he needs to learn that"

"I understand that life has been hard for you Umeko, you've had to adapt and that has made you into the strong woman you are today but please try to not show so much of your spirited nature to Bickslow…" Freed glanced over to the male in question. Bickslow was dancing with Cana again but it seemed it was time to swap partners "…please just take it down a notch for a little while. Bickslow isn't taken the seven year loss very well, he still sees you as the fourteen year old he left behind"

"I'll see what I can do" Umeko huffed, her eye showing just how much she hated the idea before Freed was whisked away; Elfman stood in his place, a smile on his face as he took Umekos hand within his own. Umeko sighed to herself, it was going to be a long day.

XxX

"Here we are…" Bickslow spoke as he opened the door with a twist of the key "…home sweet home" The siblings tumbled though the door, Umeko quickly tugging off her boots as Bickslow threw his across the small place; how they had managed to get home without a causing an unwanted show was beyond Umeko. Over the course of the day Umeko had danced with every male but her loving brother; who had steam coming out of his ears for most of the time, he complained about the males of Fairy Tail getting a bit too close to Umeko when they danced, even going off on how their hands were drifting too far.

"Bickslow, get back here and clean up your mess" Umeko bellowed as she neatly put her boots away, the sound of running water filled the silence before Bickslows terrible singing filled the flat; with a sigh Umeko tided up the mess her brother had left. The female mage was very tempted to put her boots back on and leave for a nice stroll in the park or maybe go and visit a fellow mage, the voice of her brother was still warbling a tune to some song Umeko couldn't recall and by the way he was butchering it no one else would; making up her mind Umeko wrote a note for her brother and left with Ayaka flying out behind her.

"Where are we heading?" Ayaka asked a she floated beside her friend, a tingle shivered down Umekos spine as she looked to the green Exceed.

"It's a bit too late to visit anyone…" Umeko mused a bit too loudly as she strolled through the streets of Magnolia, the feeling of eyes bored into the back of her neck. Umeko took a deep breath as she pretended to stretch, the metallic smell of metal hit her nose along with the odour of fresh mint "…we could hang out at one of the spots, which one do you prefer?"

"Southgate Park" Ayaka answered almost immediately, she had always loved that spot and wanted to visit as often as they could. The smells and the feeling of being watched soon left the female so they carried on their merry way; Umeko however keeping an eye out. Ayaka occasionally flapped her wings as they moved toward their intended location, her nose twitching as they past restaurants and bars.

"Well what do we have here…" Umeko teased when they had reached the park. Two shadowy figures rested beneath the central tree Umeko was about to use, one small and the other large. The smaller figure stood up, his ears twitching as he listened "…we have a Dragon and an Exceed in our spot. What should we do with them Ayaka?" Umeko asked her flying companion as they stepped into the moonlight.

"We did not mean to intrude…" The small cat spoke as he bowed "…we can leave if you wish"

"There's no need Lily we don't mind sharing, do we Umeko" Ayaka half asked as Gajeel stood, brushing the dirt off his clothes as he did so

"Please stay where you are, Ayaka and I are headed into the tree" Umeko confirmed as she pointed into the leaves of the large tree, her lips a small smile as she looked at the two strong willed males.

"Lily…" Gajeel called, his arms crossed against his chest as the black cat looked up "…take this" Gajeel tossed a golden coin to the Exceed, Lily smiled up at the Dragon as he pocketed the item and turned to look at Ayaka. It must have been a sign as Lily offered the female Exceed a paw, Ayaka happily accepted and the two trotted off back around the tree.

"They do look cute together" Umeko commented as she lent against the thick trunk, the wood scraping the exposed skin.

"I think Lily is taken with her…" Gajeel muttered as he sank to the ground, his lips pulling into a smug smile "…and it looks like the feeling is mutual"

"You can stop acting now…" Umeko retorted as she sat down next to Gajeel, the man on his part tried to look innocent as the female glared at him "…I know you and Lily were following us. I also know that the moment we talked about coming here you left so it would look like you were here all along. What did you want that made you follow us?" Umeko asked as she poked the Iron Dragon Slayer in the side of the head. Gajeel didn't look impressed but that was his tough luck.

"I wanted to talk" Gajeel huffed as Umeko continued to poke the male with her finger.

"About?" Umeko prompted as her violet eye focused on the tip of her finger.

"I have heard some rumours and I wanted to confirm them" Gajeel spat as Umekos finger constantly poked him. Reaching the end of his rope Gajeel turned to Umeko to ask her to stop meaning Umeko poked his nose instead of the side of his head, she giggled before carrying on her torture. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her childish behaviour.

"What?"

"Would you stop poking me, it's annoying" Gajeel snapped as his eyes glared at the tip of Umekos finger, making the male go cross eyed.

"So is being followed but you didn't hear me complaining about it…" Umeko snapped back as she poked the male between his pierced eyebrows, her finger smoothing out the crease there before lowering her hand "…so what were the rumours?"

"I have heard people whispering about the kind of magic you use"

"That's no secret…" Umeko laughed "…it's earth style"

"I know that but it's the kind of earth magic you use"

"Soil style?" Umeko asked as the look of confusion filled her eye.

"No…" Gajeel exclaimed as one of his hands ran though the length of his dark hair, his red eyes hardening in frustration "…I mean that people have been whispering that you could be the Earth Dragon Slayer"

"It's true…" Umeko roared though her laughter "…everyone knows that"

"Why didn't you say anything before we left for Tenroujima?" Gajeel hummed as he looked sombre. Umekos laughing stopped in its tracks, her eye glancing up at the Iron Dragon as she tried to word her answer correctly.

"It was complicated, I was young and didn't know how to explain myself. I've been…hurt in the past for holding that title and I suppose I didn't want it to happen again" Gajeel wasn't a man to show his emotions but he still put an arm around Umeko, he embraced the female briefly before letting go.

"When did you tell everyone?" Gajeel asked as the two sat under the tree, the moonlight dancing on the leaves as the swayed in the breeze.

"About three years ago" Umeko replied as she swayed back and forth. Gajeel smiled down at Umeko as she rocked back and forth. It took a moment for Umeko to notice that Gajeel was watching her, his smile was contagious and Umeko couldn't help but smile back, when Ayaka and Lily returned with drinks the two Dragon Slayers were laughing away as they broke out into a poking war, one that they both wanted to win.

A.N. I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter, a lot has been going on and I've been writing more of this story when I have had any spare time. Enjoy.


	4. Memory Imprint

Chapter 4: Memory Imprint

"_Ume…_" A voice whispered though the darkness of Umekos mind, the voice like the wind as it danced around, calling softly as it did; the soft feminine voice was full of fear as it trembled slightly. The words almost a prayer as the female sobbed "…_Ume_"

"Umeko…" A deep voice called, rousing the female from her daydream "…anyone in there?"

"Yep, sorry I got distracted" Umeko giggled nervously as she strolled though Magnolia, the index finger of her left hand scratching her cheek in embarrassment as they flushed in colour.

"_Ume…Ume you must run_" The soft voice caressed Umekos eardrums as it drifted around her mind, the fear and sadness seeped into Umekos heart causing it to flutter with emotion.

"Are you ok…" Her male companion asked as the two walked back to the guild "…you've been spacing out a lot"

"Sorry Reedus, I don't mean to. I think the spell has knocked me though a loop" The female replied as she rubbed the throbbing pain that blossomed at the back of her head, the pain spreading to her temples before fluttering away.

"You were hit rather hard, maybe we should take you to see Porlyusica or Wendy" The artist offered kindly as the crowd of people around them got thicker.

"Don't worry, it's nothing a good bath and a sleep won't solve, anyway what were you asking?" Umeko asked as she strolled along, her booted feet tapping a dull beat as she walked.

"I was asking if you knew what was going on" Reedus repeated as the thin male strolled beside the female mage, the crowd around them parting like the red sea, moving out of the mages way when they turned the way they wanted.

"Not a clue…" Umeko replied as she looked to her feline companion "…could you take a look?" Ayaka nodded in reply and took off into the air, her wings flapping before flying off.

"Why do I get the feeling that something good happened when we were away" Reedus moaned as the two kept making their way through the parting crowd, it was as though the public were showing them the way as they moved for the mages, it seemed they were being lead into the east of town .

"There's something going on in the park…" Ayaka reported as the artist and dragon made their way "…it looks like a fight"

"Oh great, just what we need" Umeko sighed as she picked up the pace, her head pounding again as the soft voice whispered into her ear. Whenever there was a fight within the walls of Magnolia you could grantee that there would be a member of Fairy Tail right in the middle of it.

"Bickslow is there with Freed and Evergreen…" Ayaka informed as the small group rushed through the streets, Umeko signing deeply when Bickslows name came up "…also with the rest of Fairy Tail and most of the town"

"Let's get going, maybe we can put a stop to it before the whole town is destroyed" Reedus offered before he took off, expertly moving though the crowd with Umeko right behind him.

The people around Umeko were a blur, their lives not interesting enough for the female to stop but a few did catch her eye; children with their mothers, seeing the happy children laughing with their mothers brought a sense of emptiness to the female slayer.

Shaking the unwanted thoughts from her mind Umeko ran past Reedus and carried on towards the Park; Ayaka flying beside her. Stalls lined the edge of the park, venders selling their wares as the public flitted from one stall to the next. Balloons were tied to almost everything in sight with brightly coloured streamers tied from tree to tree and stall to stall. Children played in the afternoon sun, their laughter and shouts of delight filling the silent park with happiness.

"Guys…" Umeko called when they reached the park, her hand automatically waving to catch the others attention; Reedus was panting away as he knelt behind the female dragon slayer as he tried to catch his breath"…what's going on?" It however seemed no one was listening as Umeko got no reply; Umekos violet eyes scanned the area as she tried to find the answers for herself.

Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen were standing by the biggest tree in the small park, all of them looking worried as Laxus stood front and centre; he was in the midst of a staring contest with his grandfather, Wendy was stood beside Makarov with Carla right next to her, and not surprisingly Natsu was knocked out on the ground with Happy tending to the fire dragon slayer; guess Natsu got a bit too big and tried to take on Laxus, again. Without a word Laxus turned away from his grandfather and walked away.

"Wait Laxus" Bickslow bellowed as his eyes followed the lightning user.

"Come back to Fairy Tail" Evergreen called as she chased after the mage, her fists clenched in desperation. Laxus just carried on walking, ignoring everyone around him.

"Master it's about time that you lifted Laxus's expulsion…" Freed turned to the elder mage and tried to reason with the older male "…Master" Freed tried when the male didn't say a word. Makarov just turned towards his grandson, watching the large male as he walked out of the park.

"I'll see you later Reedus" Umeko dismissed as the artist caught his breath; he waved the mage farewell before she left, Ayaka running to catch her up. Moving quickly Umeko was able to race around the side of the park; missing the elderly and young kids as they ran into her path, and make it to the other side where Laxus was strolling away, his hands deep in his pockets as he slouched slightly.

Umeko quickly caught up to the male and walked in pace with him, she smiled softly as she walked behind Laxus with Ayaka leaping into her arms; Umeko turned to Bickslow when he called and waved briefly before turning back and following Laxus. Neither mage spoke a word as they walked through the streets of the city, females swooned as Laxus walked by with males woof-whistling as Umeko came past. Dull thuds echoed though the emptying streets as the two reached the outskirts of the city, the few people they came across soon scattered as the two Fairy Tail Mages came past; still there was silence between the three.

When the familiar East forest came into view the slight stiffness in Laxus shoulders relaxed, his gate smoother as they walked into the foliage, Umeko was distracted by the wiggle on the male's hips as he walked.

"How'd it go?" Laxus was a man of few words, when he talked you listened and when you listened you took everything in.

"It was alright…" Umeko dismissed as her eyes watched the swaying motion of Laxus's backside as he strolled along the dirt path "…Reedus and I got the job done quicker than expected; we got a higher reward for it"

"_Ume_" The voice sighed again as it whispered in Umekos ear. The voice was beseeching the mage and she turned to the right, it felt almost as if there was really someone standing next to her and calling; when Umeko found no one she went back to her task of watching Laxuss backside.

"Shouldn't you be with Bickslow or up at the guild" Laxus sighed as he turned towards the female, Umeko quickly looked from the tempting males bum; hoping Laxus hadn't caught her staring, her smile softened as Ayaka tied to hide a giggle.

"Bickslow saw I was back, besides at the time it looked like you could use some company" Umeko whispered, her fingers twitching as she hopped from foot to foot. Why was she acting like a child with a crush, it was true that Umeko thought that Laxus was rather handsome, strong and not to mention smart, so why did her blood heat when Laxus looked at her? Her violet eyes darted around the small clearing as she shifted her weight; small shrubs lined the area with the trees leaning in to offer shelter as their branches knitted together.

"You thought I could use some company?" Laxus repeated as he stepped toward Umeko, a single eyebrow rose as his questioning gaze bore into Umeko.

"Yes" Umeko stuttered as Laxus got closer and closer, unknowingly Umeko took a hesitant step back as the Lightning mage crept ever nearer.

"Are you sure?" Laxus almost purred as he came level with the earth mage, he reached out and his rough fingertips stroked the bare skin of Umekos hips as he pulled the mage towards him.

"No" Umeko sighed as Ayaka got squashed between the two lager bodies.

"_UME…UME RUN_" The female voice bellowed causing the mage to flinch; the sound was so sudden and unexpected that Umeko squeezed Ayaka even tighter causing the squished Exceed to wiggle for freedom.

"Umeko…let me go" Ayaka called as she wiggled around, her voice small as she was squashed against two different bodies.

"_YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE UME…_" The voice shouted again as desperation dripped from every word "_…YOU MUST GET OUT OF HERE_"

"Umeko what's wrong?" Laxus asked as he leaned back, his blue eyes trying to catch her violet as Ayaka wiggled up between the mages.

"She's been like this all day…" Ayaka explained as she lifted herself onto Laxus's shoulder, the green Exceed looked to the male with worry in her large brown eyes "…when we were on the mission she was hit with a spell, when it hit it flung her back into a large rock. Reedus had tied to get Umeko to see a doctor but she refused, what did you think it could be?" The worried Exceed asked. For a split second Laxus caught Umekos gaze as her head started to roll around, her eyes were full of pain and misery as the violet orbs flitted from shrub to shrub.

"I'm taking her to Porlyusica…" Laxus confirmed as he gently guided Umeko to the left "…something is defiantly wrong"

"Stop" Umeko whispered, her body going stiff as her eyes glazed over. Laxus jumped back in shock as he let go of Umeko, his blue gaze worried as Ayaka dropped to the grassy floor.

"Umeko" Ayaka softly begged as her soft paw stroked the fabric of her trousers.

"Oh Ayaka, what are you doing down there?" Umeko smiled, her worries a world away as she knelt down to pick the Exceed up.

"You zoned out again…" Ayaka replied, her paw patting the smooth skin of Umekos cheek "…Laxus and I are going to take you to Porlyusica"

"What…why?..." The Earth Dragon defended as her gaze switched between Ayaka and Laxus "…there's no need I'm fine"

"No you're not. I don't care what you say Umeko you are going to Porlyusica and that is that" Laxus snapped, his finger pointing in the right direction as he urged the female to move; she refused. Putting on a show of defiance Umeko stomped her feet against the earth, she brought them close together as she crossed her arms and raised her chin and inch or so, just to annoy the Lightning Dragon Umeko looked away with a frown on her face.

"No" The female protested with a huff.

"_But I can help…_" A small voice of a child whispered "_…I know Earth Magic, I learned from Eartha_"

"Umeko are you ok?" Laxus asked as the female suddenly leaned forward, her hands rising towards her head as she looked at nothing.

"_That's wonderful but you can't help right now_" The woman spoke again as Umeko staggered backwards, her hands holding her head as the voice splashed across her brain.

"I know I can…" Umeko spoke "…just let me show you"

"Umeko what's wrong? What are you talking about?" Ayaka asked as she stepped towards Umeko; after being dropped to the grass, her eyes wide with worry as she reached out.

"_You don't have to show me sweetheart, just go with your brothers they will take you somewhere safe_"

"Umeko" Laxus called as he gently placed a hand on the female, she flinched and took another step back.

"_You are very special Umeko; we have to protect you and Eartha but to do that you must go with the others_"

"I'm sorry mum" Umeko whispered softly as she fell to her knees, the world around her darkening as she looked to the hard ground.

"UEMKO" Laxus shouted as the female tumbled to the floor, her side taking most of the impact as she blacked out.

XxX

Umeko rested peacefully in the small bed; the pillows and blankets swamping her smaller frame as she snuggled into its softness, the real world seemed far away as Umeko slept the day away. Silently Wendy stood by Umekos bedside, so not to disturb the resting slayer the young female worked quickly and efficiently as she examined Umeko. Bickslow was sat on the end of the bed; his hood now down and his eye mask thrown to the side as his red eyes watched every move Wendy made, his larger hand rested on Umekos ankle as his other clenched at his side, Ayaka was sat in his lap, her small hands clutching onto the bandana around her neck. Evergreen, Freed and Laxus had politely stepped out of the room as Carla stood by the door; on hand in case she was needed.

"Is Umeko going to be ok?" Bickslow whispered as he looked to the sleeping face of his sister, his hand clenching tighter as Wendy leaned back; her examination now complete.

"Umeko is going to be just fine…" Wendy comforted as she brushed a few blue stands from her face "…I now know for sure what happened. All Umeko needs is a lot of love and lots of bed rest"

"Oh thank god…" Bickslow exclaimed as he slid off the bed, his body collapsing with relief as he hit the floor with a thud, he stayed silently still for a moment before leaping up and wrapped the small Wendy in his longs arms "…thank you so much Wendy"

"What…happened?" Ayaka hiccupped as she cried, Ayaka stood at the bottom of the bed, her eyes wide with happiness; the small Exceed managed to jump from Bickslows lap before he fell to the floor.

"Umeko was affected by a strong kind of memory magic…" Wendy began when Bickslow had finally relished her and started to dance around the room, his voice booming as he happily shouted out "…it's difficult to fully explain but I will try my best"

"Would you keep it down…" Evergreen hissed as she came slithering into the room, her eyes as hard as stone as he glared at the bouncing male "…you're giving me a headache

"But I'm so happy, Umeko is going to be fine" Bickslow proudly stated as he picked the fairy mage up and span her around the room; Wendy secretly happy that the male didn't do that to her. Freed came into the room soon followed by Laxus; the two males stood watch at the door as Evergreen struggled with the stronger Bickslow; the little space in the room was now none existent.

"Please continue with the diagnosis" Freed politely stated as his gaze shifted onto the serene Umeko.

"Like I was telling Bickslow Umeko was showing the symptoms of a spell called Memory Imprint. It's a very strong and powerful spell that had been disbanded from use when the mages would become sick"

"I can see how they would believe that" Laxus muttered as his gaze to shifted to Umeko as she slept in one of his oversized shirts.

"Imagine a memory in your mind, any memory; good or bad…" Wendy spoke as she thought of the best possible way to explain the spell "…Memory Imprint is where someone would cast the spell and that memory would be brought to the front of your mind. The exact words that were spoken, the weather, your feelings at the time, everything would be brought back to life; it's as if you were thrown back in time and were reliving the memory. What if it was a bad memory?" Wendy finished as she looked to the others in the room, all of them looking sick to their stomachs as they watched Umeko in the bed.

"You would have to relive it, over and over again" Freed murmured, his body stiff as he tried to hold in his emotions.

"Exactly…" Porlyusica spat as she wondered into the room "…I think Umeko was exposed to that spell this morning and the user found a memory that would bring Umeko to her knees and they could escape; however I believe that the memory was loosened a bit. Over the course of the day it stated to leak out bit by bit until the dam burst so to speak"

"What sick, twisted git would play with a person's mind like this?" Bickslow hissed as he hit the closest thing to hand; the wall.

"Regardless of who did it Umeko has just witnessed a memory that must have been emotionally distressing for her or the beginning of; she is going to be in an emotionally and mentally fragile state for a while and will need you to support her. That is the best thing you can do for Umeko right now, not point fingers and ask questions later" Porlyusica snapped as she glared at Bickslow; her gaze was harder then diamonds, before she turned on her heel and left.

"Mirajane could help; she's a qualified therapist" Freed offered as he stood to the side.

"Big Bro Bickslow" A voice whispered softly as Umeko moved in her sleep, the female rolled onto her back, her hand reaching out as she turned towards her brother. Bickslow moved towards Umeko and dived for the bed when her voice drifted off, he grasped Umekos hand within his own as he sat next to her; his fingers gently rubbing against the middle of her exposed palm as his other brushed a few green stands of hair out of her line of vision.

"I'm right here Umeko, I'm not going anywhere…" Bickslow shushed as he squeezed her hand gently "…just rest and I will be right here when you wake up"

"I'm sorry I made you worry"

"Go back to sleep, I will be right here…" Bickslow silenced as he brushed Umekos fringe back, he leaned forward and placed a kiss to her temple causing Umeko to smile as she once again drifted off "…sweet dreams sis"

A.N. Now for the fourth installment of Dragon Mated. Thank you all for waiting and I hope you enjoy it. A special shout out to randomfangirl for reviewing every chapter so far, that means a lot and I will hopefully have the next one up soon.


End file.
